the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Debi Hett-Kimsey Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel Debi Hett-Kimsey portrayed a walker and Betty Coleman ---- What roles have you played in AMC's The Walking Dead? ''' I was a zombie in the finale of season 2 running from the burning barn. In season 3 ...I was Betty Coleman in the photo and then as a Woodbury resident on the streets for a couple of shots and the last thing I did was in the arena with Daryl and Merle and zombies fighting. '''How did you get your roles? Through the company called Extras Casting Atlanta as they cast all of the extras for this show and others in Atlanta. It is very hush hush because of so much secrecy so that their are no spoilers to the plot line. All extras must sign huge confidentiality paperwork and even leave their cell phones in their cars....so that no one is even tempted to take photos. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I started watching the show because of all the buzz about halfway into season one. No never did read the graphic novels. Who is your favorite character? I think the old guy Hershel needs a love interest....me...besides he cannot run fast from me as he only has one leg. I think a story line with him would make some older peeps tune in. I realize the the true demographic is to age 49...just sayin...but then again Daryl is hot,hot, so hot.' ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Surprisingly light...maybe the balance is needed. The adult stars are all very personable and not divas. I have not worked with the kids but I am in awe of some of their skills...especially Carl.I love it when the people that annoy me get killed. Did Debbie have anymore backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did ''' '''you create one for yourself? It was hard to have a back story when you don't have any context of the story plot until it airs many months later. When we were fleeing Woodbury I thought the Governor was a good guy...no clue until way later when it aired did I know he was evil. He got ugly to me when it dawned on me he was so 'not cool'. He had an eye patch on that day and I did not have a clue as to how he ended up that way.' ' Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? ''' At least a blurry flash of all my scenes made it. This crew does not waste much time filming stuff they do not use.They know what they want ahead of time and seem to dig right in. I do remember the night we were running from the building on fire, half naked in the 28o temps, zombie walking on slippery,icy ground they asked us not to breathe so much as zombies don't have breath and the vapor was making it not realistic. '''Do you have idea what happened to your character? Could you possibly confirm their fate? No clue....lots of Woodbury survivors seem to have vanished...poof. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Being in the arena when the brothers fought with all the zombies. When we rehearsed it we seemed to understand that we would run out of the place in the assigned direction. When they said "action" so much smoke was blown on set that we all just basically ran into each other. We were trying to act panicked not tickled. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? Woodbury as survival was not the focus....and we could all pretend that life was normal. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I am not relevant this season on The Walking Dead....although I have worked on a boatload of other movie sets. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! You are so very welcome and should I get to do this show again I will contact you with updates. Thank you, very much! Category:Interviews